easterconfandomcom-20200214-history
Art Show
Professional and Amateur artists can book (usually for a fee) space in the display area to show their artwork. What sort of art is displayed in the Art Show? A piece of artwork can be a painting, a drawing, a sculpture, a painted t-shirt, stained glass, a model, a robot or any other creative work. Are all items for sale? Not all works on display in the Art Auction are for sale. Some are there to display the artists abilities, to entertain and amaze viewers, or as samples of the artist's work for potential commissions (private, book covers etc.) The majority of items however are for sale. How do I buy a piece of artwork? There may be a "Buy It Now" price on a piece of artwork, but if not then the usual process of buying/selling a piece of art involves an auction. Next to the artwork is a bid sheet. Write your name, your badge number, and your bid amount on the first empty line. If someone wants to bid more they write their name, number and amount below yours ... if the form fills up, then the artwork goes to the Art Auction voice auction, where the auctioneer will see if people in the room will bid higher than the last (highest) bid on the form. If not, then the last written bid wins. If the form doesn't fill up, then it is at the discretion of the Art Show organiser whether it automatically sells to the last written bid, or whether it should go to the voice auction anyway. How do I sell a piece of artwork? You ask for one or more boards (or table space) from the Art Show Liaison/Organiser in advance of the convention. There may be a fee associated with booking the artboard or table space. There may also be limits on how many boards you can book. You (or an associate) brings the artwork to the convention on either the Thursday evening or Friday morning and arrange with the organisers so you can get access to the artboards and can hang up your artwork yourself. Advice to artists *there may be sticky velcro available to stick your artwork on the display boards, so if you want any other kind of mounting, you'll probably have to bring it with you *it's perfectly ok to put up an ad for your artwork or other supporting material alongside your art, as long as it fits on the art board *you will be responsible for hanging your own art, and for collecting any unsold art at the end of the Art Auction *it is usual that the artist bring their art with them to the convention, most Eastercons do not accept art posted in, nor do they accept art from a non-member, but see the next poing *the person displaying/selling the art does not have to be the original artist. You can sell the collection of items you've bought at previous art shows, or act as agent for a friend. And you can mix artists on the same art board] Web page The Mancunicon Art Show web page is a good example. Category:Advice